


Not so regular

by JKirin



Series: Halloween in 100 Words [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Halloween, Spooky, True Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: A not so regular regular frequents Kiba's cafe.(Halloween inspired, eerie wholesome 100 word drabble)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Halloween in 100 Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982128
Kudos: 2





	Not so regular

Business's been slow since the opening two months ago, but some regulars frequented Kiba's cafe. Neji was one – he preferred bitter coffee, to sit near a window and watch cars drive by. Shopkeepers bell never rang when he came—or left—but Kiba'd feel the warmth of his presence and chill of the absence deep in his soul.

Today's chime was startling, but Kiba poured coffee nevertheless with a smile.

"How'd you know?" asked the regular.

"Your usual"

Confused, Neji confessed that this couldn't be – he's been in a coma up to last week, since an accident two months ago.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN: Obviously, they end up together and live happily ever after)) Maybe, just maybe, this was inspired by the movie "Just like heaven"


End file.
